La Peur Me Fait L'Amour
by Ping-Pong 'Teco
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka pernikahanya dengan Sasuke akan membawa seseorang terjerumus kedalam kegelapan karena Cinta! Kematian mulai menanti Sasuke dan lainya Author baru!


Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Halo, aku Inzuka Kiba siapapun Kau yang menelponku, Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi jika ada yang ingin di katakan silahkan berbicaralah dengan kotak pesan suaraku. "

"Halo, Kiba ini Aku! Besok malam kita berkumpul kerumah Ayahku ya! Jangan lupa bawa kekasih 'Merepotkan' mu itu! Ada yang ingin Aku sampaikan."

Cklik...

* * *

Tut...Tut...Tut...

"Halo ada apa? "

"Sakura chan, besok malam Kau datang ya ke rumah Ayahku. Disana kita akan berkumpul, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Hm, dan oh ya jangan lupa beritahu Ino chan juga ya! "

"Hah, baiklah baka! "

Cklik...

* * *

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Halo Naruto kun, ada apa? "

"Sai! Besok malam kita berkumpul di rumah Ayahku, ada suatu hal yang aku katakan nantinya. "

"Baiklah, Naruto kun. "

Cklik...

* * *

Tut...Tut...Tut...

"Halo Shikamaru! a- "

"Hoaaamm, merepotkan. Aku sedang sibuk! Jadi katakan di kotak pesan suara. "

Cklik...

"Ck, aku lupa jika Shikamaru bersama Kiba! Baka! Baka! "

* * *

Tut...Tut...Tut...

"Hm, Sabaku Gaara disini. "

"Gaara! Ini Aku! "

"Hm, ada apa? Malam-malam seperti ini masih menelpon. "

"Hehehe Kau 'kan sahabatku dari kecil Gaara, jangan marah seperti itu lah. Aku ingin Kau dan Neji datang kerumah Ayahku besok malam, disana kita berkumpul dengan lainya, ada yang ingin Aku sampaikan. "

"Huh? Apa itu? "

"Ra-ha-si-a! Tapi yang jelas Kau dan Neji harus datang, OK?! "

"Ya seterah. "

"OK, jaa ne Gaara chan! "

Cklik...

* * *

Tut...Tut...Tut...

"Naru chan? Ada apa? "

"Kyuu nii! Besok malam jangan lupa ya kerumah Ayah ya! Ada yang Aku ingin katakan! "

Cklik...

"He-hei! Baka Otouto! Chk. "

* * *

Salam sejahtera dan damai!

Panggil Aku Teco (Teko). Aku adalah Author baru, walaupun sebenarnya Aku sudah 1 tahun lebih di Fanfiction. Tapi itu sebagai silent reader dan tak memiliki Account. Susah memang karena aku memiliki perkejaan yang padat. Akan tetapi karena suatu hal jadi aku bisa deh membuat fict dan ingin menjadi Author! Dan lagi sebenarnya aku buat akun ini sudah beberapa-bulan yang lalu! Untuk ingin tahu siapa aku silahkan cek di Profileku!

Mohon sangat kritik, saran maupun masukan!

* * *

_**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Angst, Romance, Crime, Horor, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Warning: Darah, Pembunuhan, Incest, Pedophile, Yaoi, Lemon, dan AU**_

_**Pair: SasuNaru? Of crouse**_

_**Sakura, Ino dan Sai Single**_

* * *

Naruto mengelap keringat di dahinya yang terus mengucur deras. Kedua mata Shappier Naruto menatap layar Handphonenya. Layar Handphone Naruto tampak basah oleh sesuatu yang di namakan keringat. Chk! Tentu saja itu keringat Naruto yang sedari tadi mengucur deras. Naruto bukanya habis berlarian hingga bermil-mil meter jauhnya, hanya saja karena saat ini Naruto sangat! Sangat! Sangat! Senang hingga keringat bercucuran seperti ini, di tambah lagi Naruto sedang terburu-buru untuk menelpon teman-temanya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto terburu-buru itu karena Naruto senang! Senang karena suatu hal! Suatu hal yang akan di sampaikanya nanti kepada teman-temanya termasuk Kakaknya. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu yang diyakini itu adalah kamar. Kaki-kaki tan Naruto yang tidak dibalut oleh kain apa-apa, hanya sebuah kemeja tipis putih saja yang membalut tubuh ramping Naruto sebatas di atas lutut. Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menyalakan lampu dengan menekan sakral lampu di sebelahnya. Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan cahaya lampu yang masuk oleh retina matanya. Mata Naruto mengedar di meja sebelah dekat pintu kamar tadi. Naruto tersenyum, saat akhirnya menemukan remot control untuk AC di kamar. Jari-jari Naruto menekan tombol ON di remot tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto menaruh kembali remot AC itu ke tempat asalnya. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, lalu mengibaskanya kekanan kekiri sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang berukuran king size. Sesampainya di tempat tidur Naruto mendudukan dirinya. Naruto menatap kancing tanganya yang tidak terkancing. Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mulai mengancing kancingan kedua tanganya. Setelah itu Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jam yang sekarang pukul 11.23. "Pantas saja tadi Kiba dan Shikamaru tak aktif Handphonenya, ternyata sudah cukup malam. Pasti mereka sedang melakukan sex. " Lirih Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Bukanya Naruto iri atau apa, tenang saja Naruto tak akan pernah iri dengan pasangan hot itu, karena suatu hal tentunya.

"Ekhem. " Dehem seseorang yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau langsung menatap orang tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum manis "Oh, ternyata Kau sedang mandi. Dari tadi aku mencarimu. " Jelas Naruto mengedipkan matanya kananya dengan nakal. Orang yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus. Saat ini orang itu sedang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Ya, hanya sebuah handuk yang tak menutupi tubuh khususnya perut sixpack nan sexynya itu.

Orang itu berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di samping tempat tidur yang Naruto tempati "Sudah Aku katakan berapa kali, jika Kau menyalakan AC. Jendela harus di tutup Dobe. " Ucap Orang itu berjalan mendekati Naruto setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci jendela. Mata orang itu menatap marah Naruto yang tidak menutup jendelanya. Orang itu berpikir jika Naruto ceroboh.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan terkekeh kecil "Ayolah Sasuke, Kau tahukan jika Aku itu mudah lupa. Seharusnya Kau tahu itu. " Ujar Naruto menghadap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang humoris.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang sedari tadi berada di lehernya "Ya, dan Kau telah melakukan hal itu setiap Kau berada disini dan setiap Kau menyalakan AC, Usuratonkanchi." Seru Sasuke sembari mengibas-ngibas rambutnya kekanan dan kekiri setelah mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk tadinya. 'Bodoh.' Pikir Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa keras sehingga Naruto memegang perutnya, menahan geli "Hahaha! Teme! Jangan berlebihan. " Seru Naruto menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya menggunakan telunjuknya.

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto. Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan sikap konyol kekasihnya yang humoris ini "Seterahmu Dobe. Kau sudah memberi tahu semuanya? " Tanya Sasuke memakai celana dalamnya di depan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, karena merasa sudah terbiasa "Ya! besok malam di rumahku. " Ungkap Naruto memeluk gulingnya dengan keras. Naruto menghela nafas "Hah, Aku tak sabar Sasuke. Kira-kira apa reaksi mereka ya? " Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke yang baru saja memakai celana dalamnya menatap Naruto dan menduduki tempat tidur yang tepat di samping Naruto "Hn, Aku rasa mereka akan terkejut. " Ucap Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dan mulai menciumi leher kiri Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil "Emh, Aku rasa juga begitu. Kita kan baru berpacaran baru 8 bulan Teme, dan sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Kau terburu-buru Teme, hingga melamarku tadi siang di taman. " Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menerawang. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya dan mendongkak sembari menatap mata Naruto "Jadi Kau tak mau menikah denganku Dobe? " Tanya Sasuke dengan tajam.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan Tangan Naruto membelai pipi kanan Sasuke "Maksudku bukan seperti itu Teme. Aku hanya mengatakan jika Kau terlalu terburu-buru. " Jelas Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, melepas kontak ciuman dan membelakangi Naruto "Itu berarti Kau tidak mau menikah denganku Dobe! " Seru Sasuke geram sembari mengepal tanganya dengan kuat.

Naruto memijat dahinya dan menghela nafas. Naruto berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang "Bukan itu maksudku. " Bisik Naruto dengan pelan.

"Kau bohong Dobe! " Teriak Sasuke. Membuat Naruto yang di belakang terguncang karena teriakan dan gerakan tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat "Teme, ayolah. Jangan marah seperti itu. Yang terpenting Aku menerimamu dan sudah menjadi tunanganmu. " Jelas Naruto lembut dan membalikan tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam "Kau tidak berbohongkan Dobe? " Tanya Sasuke dengan sengit.

Naruto tersenyum manis "Aku janji Teme. " Ujar Naruto mengangguk pasti.

Dari jawaban tersebut, tampak di wajah Sasuke tersirat keraguan. Merasa belum puas dengan jawaban tersebut "Tapi Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan Dobe? " Tanyanya Lagi dengan suara melembut. Naruto mengangguk lagi "Iya Teme! Aku janji! Janji dan janji! " Seru Naruto lantang.

Sasuke tersenyum, merasa puas dengan perkataan Naruto. Sasuke membelai pipi kanan Naruto "Aku mencintaimu Dobe, selamanya. " Ungkap Sasuke dengan suara yang lembut dan pasti.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang membelai pipi kananya "Aku juga mencintaimu Teme, selamanya. " Balas Naruto. Ya, asal kalian tahu. Jika Sasuke memiliki sebuah penyakit. Sasuke mudah sekali emosi dan atau bisa di bilang Sasuke labil. Sedikit saja kalian membuat Sasuke marah, maka Sasuke tak segan-segan akan menghabisi orang itu hingga tewas mungkin? Bisa saja! Sasuke tak peduli siapa Kau dan dari dimana Kau berasal. Dia akan membunuhmu habis-habisan jika mengganggu dirinya. Untuk itu Naruto harus menghadapi Sasuke dengan kelembutan. Jika tidak pasti Sasuke akan mengamuk. Naruto tahu, jika Sasuke dulunya adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional. Mungkin penyakit Sasuke bisa di bilang Psychopat. Akan tetapi Sasuke berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran setelah bertemu Naruto, walau sifat psychopatnya masih ada. Tapi tak apa, asal mereka saling mencintai. Oh ya, mereka bertemu di gang yang kotor di malam hari. Pada saat itu Sasuke sedang membunuh dua orang preman sedangkan Naruto dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena pulang terlalu malam, telat adalah kata yang tepat. Saat itu Sasuke menghabisi dua preman dengan menghimpit kedua preman itu ke dinding dan di tutupi kegelapan, setelah selesai menghabisi mereka. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan gang. Namun sayang, saat itu Naruto sedang terburu-buru jalan dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba di hadapanya muncul seseorang dari kegelapan. Naruto tak sempat mengerem jalanya, jadilah Naruto menabrak tubuh belakang kokoh Sasuke.

BRUK

"Aw! Shit! " Umpat Naruto mengelus pinggangnya. Naruto mendongkak "Maafkan aku. " Ujar Naruto yang berdiri dan membungkukan sedikit badanya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongkak. Mata Sasuke melebar, terkejut saat melihat mata orang di hadapanya menyala. Menyala di tengah kegelapan. Menyala dengan cahaya biru bagaikan samudra yang luas tak berdasar, bagaikan laut jernih yang yang suci dan tak berpenghuni. Tak ada setitikpun kotoran kelicikan atau kejahatan. Semua murni, hanya ada keramahan, kejujuran dan keindahan pesonanya. Sasuke belum pernah melihat mata indah seperti itu, tidak pernah sama sekali! Sasuke menggenggam dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu layaknya tersengat listrik, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bukan sakit. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak kala melihat orang di depanya memegang dadanya erat 'Jangan-jangan, Dia terkena serangan jantung lagi. ' Pikir Naruto menerka-nerka.

Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke "Hey! Hey! K-kau kenapa? " Seru Naruto panik. Kepala Naruto mulai bergerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri 'Aduh! Aduh! jangan-jangan Dia betul terkena serangan jantung! ' Batinya gelisah.

Sasuke mendongkak dan "Aku tak apa. " Balas Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda? Ya menggoda. Tampaknya ada yang tertarik disini.

Wajah Naruto merona. Naruto baru tahu jika wajah orang di depanya sangat! Sangat! Sangat! Tampan dan sexy "A-aa...Kalo begitu maaf untuk yang tadi. " Ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Jujur, jikalau Naruto ini adalah seorang kaum Gay. Jelas saja Ia akan langsung jatuh hati melihat sosok di depanya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum, tahu kenapa wajah orang di depanya memerah "Hm, Aku mengerti. " Kata Sasuke. Naruto memerah kembali melihat senyum Sasuke "Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu A-aku permisi. " Naruto membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan. Sasuke kembali ke wajah datarnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membiarkan orang itu pergi atau berkenalan? Sasuke mulai gelisah. Mata Sasuke menatap tubuh belakang Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai bergetar. Sasuke tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Naruto yang tersenyum manis kepadanya 'Cukup! ' Batin Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya. Dia tak tahan! Dia ingin memiliki orang itu!

"TUNGGU! " Teriak Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto. Naruto membalikan badanya "YA?! " Balas Naruto dengan teriak. Harus memang dengan teriakn, pasalnya Naruto sudah berada di ujung gang yang satu langkah lagi sudah berada di tepi jalan raya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tersenyum gagah. Dia mendekati Naruto "Siapa namamu? " Tanya Sasuke menyeringai nakal. Dia sungguh tertarik dengan orang di depanya.

Lagi! Lagi! Dan lagi! Naruto merona di buat Sasuke "A-aku Namikaze Naruto. " Balas Naruto dengan gagu.

"Hn, Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu. "

"Eh? Tapi baiklah. " Ya Naruto akui bahwa dia juga sangat tertarik dengan orang di depanya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dekat dan satu minggu setelah itu mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih hingga 8 bulan ini. Dan bulan ini Naruto berstatus jadi tunangnya Sasuke.

Sungguh pasangan Ajaib dan aneh...

* * *

Cukup lama Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatap hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke pinggangnya. Naruto terkejut bukan kepayang saat Sasuke mengangkatnya hingga kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, jadilah posisi Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan Naruto harus mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja putih Naruto satu-persatu, sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke menumpu beban tubuh Naruto. Mata Sasuke dan Naruto masih bertatapan. Mata Sasuke memandang nakal mata Naruto, Naruto tak diam, tentu Naruto membalas dengan tatapan mata yang mengundang. Tangan kanan Naruto turun dan meraba nipple kanan Sasuke.

"Sssh, Kau nakal Dobe. " Ucap Sasuke. Naruto tak membalas ucapan Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih memberikan senyum nakalnya saja. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang rupanya selesai dengan kesibukannya mulai membuka kemeja Naruto "Dobe, rentangkan kedua tanganmu. " Naruto menurut, karena Sasuke tampaknya kesusahan. Sasuke tersenyum setelah selesai dan Naruto kembali melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali saling bertatapan hingga Naruto sedikit berjengit karena merasa tangan dingin Sasuke yang berada di pantatnya. Akibat tadi Naruto berjengit, otomatis alat vital Naruto tergesek oleh perut sixpack Sasuke "Engh... " Sepertinya Naruto kecil mulai bereaksi. Sasuke tersenyum "Ayo kita mulai Dobe~ "

Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan ganas dan menuntut. Naruto tak diam, dia membalasnya dengan ganas juga sehingga membuat kepala Naruto lebih tinggi daripada kepala Sasuke beberapa senti meter. Tangan Naruto membelai kedua pipi Sasuke lalu naik ke kepala Sasuke dan meremas rambutnya Sasuke. Karena keganasan ciuman mereka, sesekali Sasuke mengengkat tubuh Naruto yang mulai terturun dari tubuhnya. Sasuke melepas ciuman sehingga nampak salvia diantara bibir mereka setelah merasa cukup lama berciuman dan mulai menciumi leher kanan Naruto "Engh...Ehmmm...Sasu. " Desah Naruto yang kepalanya terdongkak memberi akses bebas lehernya ke Sasuke seakan mengisyaratkan lebih ganas lagi dan terus. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai turun menuju celana dalam Sasuke. Naruto berjengit "Ah! ah! F-fuck m-me Sasuke! " Seru Naruto saat ternyata Sasuke sudah memainkan nipple Naruto menggunakan lidahnya dengan gerakan jilat, mengemut dan gigit. Tentu kegiatan itu membuat Naruto mendesah kenikmatan. Sasuke meremas kedua pantat Naruto dengan gemas saat mendengar desahan Naruto sedangkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya. Sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari rencana Naruto karena keasikan dengan memainkan nipple Naruto. Naruto membuka sedikit celana dalam Sasuke yang berwarna hitam polos itu. Naruto yang sedari mendongkangkan kepalanya tersenyum kemenangan saat tanganya sudah masuk kedalam celana dalam Sasuke. Namun-

Sebuah tangan yang di yakini Naruto adalah tangan Sasuke itu memegang tanganya dan menghentikan gerakanya"Aku tahu rencanamu Dobe... " Ucap Sasuke menatap meremehkan Naruto. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan mendecih "Eh!? Aw! " Seru Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke lantai. Naruto yang hanya memakai celana dalam menatap Sasuke untuk bertanya namun Sasuke memotongnya dengan menjambak rambut Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke alat vital Sasuke yang masih di baluti oleh celana dalam "Kau ingin ini Dobe? Kalau begitu lakukan! " Perintah Sasuke dengan bossy. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuka celana dalam Sasuke hingga celana dalam Sasuke jatuh ke lantai "Ternyata Kau belum tegang Teme. " Ujar Naruto menggenggam alat vital Sasuke "Emh...Kau pasti tahu Dobe, Aku tidak akan pernah bangun jika hanya sebuah pemanasan tadi. " Ujarnya dengan nada sombong.

Naruto menghela nafas "Ya, Aku tahu. Kau belum sedangkan Aku sudah tegang Teme. " Ucap Naruto menunjukan celana dalamnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang ada di bawahnya khususnya celana dalam Naruto "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu tegang duluan Dobe. " Balas Sasuke dengan ketus. Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal "Itu gara-gara Kau yang selalu ganas setiap kita sex Teme! " Serunya. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto "Ini membuang waktu saja! Lakukan sekarang Dobe! " Perintah Sasuke tajam sembari mendorong kepalanya Naruto ke alat vitalnya. Naruto mendecih dan menggenggam alat vital Sasuke dengan cukup kasar "Sssh engh...Pelan-pelan Dobe. " Ucap Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto mendecih lagi "Iya! Iya! " Setelah itu Naruto meremas alat vital Sasuke yang berukuran sempurna itu. Remas, naik, turun dan remas "Ahk Fuck you Naruto! " Seru Sasuke merasa nikmat. Naruto melakukan itu terus menurus dan tak terasa alat Sasuke menegang. Naruto tersenyum lega dan menghentikan kegiatanya. Naruto menggengam alat vital Sasuke dengan tangan kananya dan memasukan kemulutnya, karena ukuran alat vital Sasuke begitu "Awesome" Naruto hanya bisa memasukanya hingga setengahnya saja "Emhh, y-ya hah..Ssshh hati-hati gigimu Dobe. "Desah Sasuke merasa nikmat Saat Naruto mengemut alat vitalnya layaknya lolipop. Naruto tak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke. Naruto lebih memilih menambah kecepatan kepalanya dengan memaju mundurkan. Sasuke tampak tak puas, terbukti dari dahinya yang mulai mengerut.

"Dobe, berhenti. " Ucap Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto dan otomati alat vital Sasuke keluar dari mulutnya Naruto. Naruto tampaknya kesal "Apa lagi Teme? " Tanyanya Naruto dengan mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tak membalas. Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan malah berjalan ke tempat tidur. Setelah sampai Sasuke duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan mengangkangkan kakinya "Dobe, come here and now suck my cock again! " Seru Sasuke sensual sembari menunjukan barangnya yang sudah sangat tegang rupanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi bingung kini tampak mengerti. Naruto mengangguk sembari berjalan merangkak ke hadapan Sasuke. Setelah sampai Naruto bertumpu di hadapan Sasuke sambil menatap Sasuke "Sasuke, kapan Kau memuaskanku? " Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, Dia menyeringai saat memiliki sebuah ide "Lakukan dengan tanganmu sendiri Dobe. " Kata Sasuke. Narutoi menghela nafas "Ya baiklah. " Naruto menggenggam alat vital Sasuke menggunakan tangan kananya. Naruto mencium mesra ujung batang Sasuke "Uhmm..." Desah Naruto merasa alat vital Sasuke benar-benar maskulin aromanya. Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas rambut pira layu Naruto. Naruto memasukan kepala alat vital Sasuke dan di emutnya "Uemmhh yaa...I feel good Naruto... " Desah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya kenikmatan. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kepala Naruto, agar mengganaskan permainanya sekarang juga.

"Emmhh ah! uh! Shit Sa-sasu. " Desah Naruto yang rupanya bermain solo. Ya, kedua tangan Naruto rupanya mengocok batangnya sendiri naik dan turun. Oh betapa egoisnya Kau Uchiha. Memerintahkan tunanganmu untuk bermain solo.

Dasar Uchiha egois...

Jerk you...

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ayah! Ayah! " Teriak Naruto dengan keras dan berkesan terburu-buru. Sasuke sang tunangan yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Apa Naruto harus melakukan hal seperti itu saat mengetuk pintu? Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan kedatangan Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tanda tanya "A-apa? " Tanya Naruto ketus dan gagu, atau bisa dikatan pura-pura tidak peduli yang tidak berhasil. Naruto tahu, jika Dirinya tadi sangat berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dia ingin segera memberitahukan pertunanganya dengan sang Ayah dan teman-temanya nanti, pasti sangat mengejutkan. Yups, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di rumah Ayahnya, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu rumah Ayahnya.

Sasuke mengantubkan kedua tanganya di kedua sisi pipi Naruto sembari menatapnya"Dobe, tenanglah. Untuk apa Kau melakukan hal yang tidak penting itu hm? " Jari-jari Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto yang memiliki garis-garis lucu tersebut. Naruto merona "A...a-ku tidak sabar Teme. " Lirih Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto sangat tidak suka jika ada momen yang seperti ini, Ia merasa seperti di perlakukan layaknya perempuan. Wajah tampan Sasuke mencetak sebuah senyum lembut dan kebahagian, Ia tahu...Sangat tahu malah jika Naruto ini sangat mencintainya dan Dia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Alasan Ia selalu mudah cemburu karena Dia takut, jika Naruto...Miliknya di ambil seseorang. Lihat saja rupa Naruto, begitu rupawan, mempesona dan aura yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik bagaikan sebuah magnet.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, setelah sebelumnya membelai wajah Naruto untuk menatap wajahnya balik. Bibir Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit lagi bersentuhan. Namun sejenak Sasuke berhenti dan berkata "Aku tahu, tapi sebaiknya jangan terburu-buru Dobe. Kau tak mau 'kan membangunkan orang-orang dengan suara sexy mu itu? Aku cemburu Dobe. " Goda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata kananya dengan nakal. Awalnya Naruto merona mendengarnya, akan tetapi setelah itu tersenyum lembut dan membalas ucapan Sasuke "Emh, Aku mengerti. " Angguk Naruto dengan pasti. Sasuke ber 'Hn' lalu tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil alih belanjaan Naruto dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke menaruh belanjaan Naruto di samping mereka. Sesudah itu tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju pinggang Naruto. Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke, untuk itu Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke sembari mengalunkan tanganya di leher Sasuke "Aku mencintaiumu Sasuke. " Ujar Naruto menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung Sasuke. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto, seakan ingin menyatukan diri " Me too Dobe. " Akhirnya Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan pangutan-pangutan luar biasanya. Tubuh Naruto menurun terus layaknya orang 'Kayangan' yang hampir menyentuh tanah akibat kuatnya Sasuke mencium Naruto.

Cklek...

"A-astaga! Apa-apaan ini? " Teriak seseorang dengan syok. Sasuke dan Nauto berhenti lalu menatap orang di depanya. Naruto bersemu sambil merapikan pakaianya. Naruto dengan canggung mendekati orang tersebut atau bisa di sebut Ayahnya yang masih syok. Naruto merutuki Sasuke yang selalu saja membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Naruto tersenyum cangggung saat Ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya sekaligus syok berat "Errr...Hai Ayah! La-lam tak bertemu. " Sapa Naruto dengan wajah bodoh. Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat itu.

Hah, matilah Kau Naruto...

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto! Oi! Naruto! Kami sudah datang! " Teriak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik sembari mengetok-ngetok pintu dengan keras dan tidak sopan tentunya. Shikamaru adalah sang kekasih dari pemuda jabrik cokelat tersebut, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan berkata "Mendokusai. " sudah merasa biasa dengan tingkah bodoh nan konyol kekasih manisnya. Sedankan Sai, Ino dan Sakura menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tanganya. Benar-benar berisik! Itulah yang meraka batinkan. Kelima orang tersebut bisa mendengar jika dari dalam sebuah suara yang tak kala nyaring dan cemperengnya. Mereka tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Cklek...

Naruto adalah sang pelaku membuka pintunya, dan dengan senyum cerah nan manisnya dia berkata atau lebih tepatnya berteriak "Waaaaa Kiba! Shikamaru! Sai! Sakura chan dan Ino chan! Selamat datang! " Teriak Naruto dengan heboh. Sakura dan Ino meringis kaku. Naruto...Naruto! tidak usah di sebutkan semuanya seperti itu juga kali! Tadi itu sangat berlebihan bodoh! Teriak Sakura dan Ino dalam hati secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Sai hanya menampilkan wajah datar namun sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir Sai.

Kiba tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Naruto "Naruto! Kabar apa yang ingin Kau sampaikan hah? Kabar apa hah? " Serunya dengan buru-buru, merasa penasaran. Naruto membalas pelukan Kiba setelah itu melepaskan pelukan Kiba. Naruto tersenyum malu-malu dan jahil "Thehehe...Ada deh! Nanti aku beritahu kok! " Sanggah Naruto membuat kelima temanya penasaran, Sai pun termasuk.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, sudah merasa bosan denga percakapan yang tak penting oleh Kiba dan Naruto "Hei, kapan Kita bisa masuk? Aku letih berlama-lama berdiri. " Ucap Shikamaru dengan bosan. Naruto dan yang lainya tersenyum maklum saat sifat Shikamaru keluar. Naruto segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum "Baiklah, silahkan masuk. "

Naruto menggiring Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura dan Ino menuju meja makan. Kelima orang yang di giring Naruto bisa melihat Minato Ayah Naruto sedang menundukan wajah di meja. Mereka mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Ayah Naruto tampak suram. Namun di gantikan wajah ceria saat melihat kedatangan Mereka. Mereka mengalihkan pandanganya dari Ayah Naruto kearah Sasuke. Mereka di buat mengerutkan dahi kembali. Untuk apa Uchiha datang di tempat seperti ini? Apa hubunganya dengan Naruto? Mereka di buat terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan analisa keadaan mereka.

"Hei! Ayo duduk!" Kiba, Sakura dan Ino langsung mengangguk canggung sembari senyum.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka bisa melihat tatapan lembut Sasuke kearah Naruto. Mereka di buat bingung kembali. Ada apa sekarang ini? Suasana saat ini sungguh sunyi. Naruto malah tidak merasakanya. Ia masih asik bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Sykurlah. Kiba, Sakura dan Ino membatin lega saat akhirnya kesunyiaan berakhir, mereka merasa asing dengan hawa seperti tadi. Penuh dengan kecanggungan. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah sampai Naruto tak terkejut siapa orang itu. Karena Ia sudah tahu bahwa itu Kyuubi Kakaknya.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Kakaknya "Kyuu nii! Hampir saja terlambat! " Seru Naruto kesal. Kyuubi tertawa kecil lalu membelai pipi adiknya "Maaf, tadi Aku sibuk dengan seseorang. Jadi aku terlambat. " Balas Kyuubi mengecup dahi Adiknya dengan lembut. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat di cium Kyuubi. Kyuubi benar-benar menyangi Adiknya melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi menuju meja makan tadi "Ayo Kyuu nii! " Kyuubi mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya di tarik. Setelah sampai di sama Kyuubi cukup terkejut melihat cukup ramai, Ia pikir Nrauto hanya mengundangya seorang diri. Namun betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok Sasuke.

Untuk apa anak itu berada di sini?!

"Kyuu nii! Duduk di sini! " Seru Naruto membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke. Kyuubi mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Mata Kyuubi kembali berfokus pada Sasuke yang di seret Naruto menuju ke depan meja. Kyuubi tahu Sasuke itu siapa, namun untuk apa Sasuke berada disini? Ada hubungan apa Naruto? Semua ini membuat Kyuubi bingung. Akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk memperthatikan Naruto saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan mereka. Mereka memandang intents Naruto, menunggu kabar kejutan dari Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berkata "Semuanya! Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah bertunangan hehehe! "

Semua orang membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto...

Namun dari semua orang yang berada di situ. Terdapat salah satu mata yang memandang kebencian dan kedengkian. Orang itu sungguh kecewa.

* * *

**Dulu Aku mencintaium, akan tetapi aku kubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Takut Kau akan jijik dan menjauhiku apalagi membenciku! Sungguh aku tak sanggup jika seperti itu! Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku belum juga bisa melupakanmu! Demi dirimu aku cegah perasaan ini sehingga membuatku sesak dan nyeri! Malaikatku, aku kecewa saat mendengar kau akan bertunangan denganya! Dan terlebih dia laki-laki sama sepertiku! dan hal itulah aku mengubur perasan terlarang ini namun Ya baiklah, saat itu aku mulai bertekad untuk mengambilmu kembali! Demi apapun ku rebut kau! Meski harus membasahi kedua tanganku dengan darah orang yang tak bersalah! Dan mengotori jiwaku dengan kegelapan!**

**Tak apa...**

**Tak apa Malaikatku...**

**Tenang saja...**

**Aku akan mendapatkanmu...**

**Malaikatku...**

* * *

Hai bagaimana? Jelekah? Baguskah? Silahkan jika ingin kritik atau memberi saran maupun masukan! Oh iya maaf ceritanya murahan ya DX tapi yosh terima kasih telah membaca semuanya!

Mind review?

Author: Teco


End file.
